lodgelorefandomcom-20200214-history
Gosunar Richten
A seemingly unassuming and innocent Uni, is actually a member of the incredibly mysterious and secretive group known as The Sway, and serves as one of their 'Eyes'; his job is to gather information for his superiors. Other Info *'Pronunciation' - GOH-soo-nahr *'Petpet(?)' - *'Alignment' - Neutral Evil *'DnD Class' - *'Voiceclaim' - History Childhood Abilities Being a Uni, and also fit and healthy for his age, Gosunar has good physical strength, particularly in his legs, and both his legs and his horn make for effective natural weapons should he need to fight (via kicking and headbutts). He is also capable of flight, of course. Friends and Foes Friends/Allies *'The Sway' - The mysterious cult-like group that Gosunar is actually affiliated with. **'Duchess Velorina Argent' - Gosunar is terrified of Duchess Argent. **'Lord Caspian Norheim' - **'Sir Gerhardt Klein' - **'Sir Nicolae Petran' - **'Lady Helena Day' - **'Lady Siobhan Brady' - **'The Eyes of The Sway' - Like Gosunar, their job is to gather information for The Sway; in reality, they tend to report to Sir Klein, while he in turn reports to Duchess Argent. Gosunar doesn't really consider any of the other eyes to be friends of his, purely because he doesn't interact with them often enough to form concrete relationships. Rivals *'Kavyrus Milne' - Kavyrus seems to be one of the few people in Cogham Village who doesn't trust Gosunar... and the Uni in turn is keeping a close eye on the boy, to make sure he doesn't mess things up for him. Enemies Family Romance Personality Gosunar comes across as a fairly mild-mannered individual who is quite easy to get along with; in fact, many of the people of Cogham Village consider him a friend, finding him to be reliable and trustworthy, as well. Unfortunately for them, Gosunar has no concrete loyalties to his home, instead being allied with The Sway. However, it's more than likely that the Uni's alliance with The Sway is built from fear rather than actual camaraderie, as he's terrified of Duchess Argent (and to a lesser extent, the other members of the Inner Circle), and doesn't interact with the other Eyes often enough to have built any lasting friendships with them. He's rather cowardly, and would ditch his allies if it meant saving his own hide; however, this also means he would sell any potential friend out if it meant avoiding the wrath of Duchess Argent, making it rather dangerous for anyone to really try and befriend him, as there's a good chance he'll sell them out if it benefits him. Since Gosunar is quite terrified of Duchess Argent, he often attempts to get in her good graces through means of excessive flattery, and also by jumping at the chance to do any task for her or the Inner Circle. He is quite vain, and becomes agitated if his mane or coat get dirty. Insulting his physical appearance is another good way to irritate him. Positive Traits *Friendly Neutral Traits Negative Traits *Cowardly *Vain *Untrustworthy Quotes Gallery Category:Males Category:Uni Category:Ocs Category:Ryushu's Characters Category:Purple Paw Universe